


Once More

by tinyhooman (swagnsugar)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Destiny, Drabble, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HHB are worried about Zeno, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Yun x Zeno, Reincarnated!Kaya, Reincarnation, Soulmates, Spoilers, headcanon turned into a fanfic honestly, listen i gotta insert that soulmate tag bc zeno and kaya are soulmates no questions asked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnsugar/pseuds/tinyhooman
Summary: After weeks of only seeing violence and bloodshed for the sake of Kouka, the squad finally decided to take a break by strolling around. As the happy hungry bunch walks around in a shopping district, Zeno meets Kaya’s reincarnation as a seller of jewelries and he wondered if meeting Kaya again as her reincarnation is the work of some fate or destiny.





	Once More

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read more reincarnated!Kaya fics so i made one lol. Uhhh, this is the first time that I’ve written a fanfic so pls have mercy on me and don’t expect much lmao. But I tried my best, tho so I hope you guys will enjoy it! Let me know what you think.

After a week of nothing but fighting people who endangers the fate of Kouka, the happy hungry bunch collectively agreed to treat themselves in the nearby shopping district. And by treating themselves, they mean looking around for sightseeing because reality isn’t kind enough to let them enjoy the expensive stuffs. 

“Listen. Avoid getting too much attention to yourselves and causing too much ruckus, okay?” Yun attempted to tell them off and although he heard nothing but responses of agreement, he knew that it will be impossible for them not to attract attention anyway.

Everyone missed the lighthearted atmosphere and the sound of people laughing and merrily walking around rather than hearing the slices of the soldiers’ weapon, the agonizing screams of the enemies that they defeated, and the aggressive battle cries of both sides. It was a refreshing scenario and a beautiful moment for them to breathe. 

All of them gleefully scanned the area until Zeno stopped walking in his tracks when he noticed the familiar brown locks and hazelnut orbs selling luxurious jewelries with gems shining as brilliantly as the eyes of the sellers. His felt that his chest tightened all of sudden.

 _‘K-Kaya?’_ He hitched his breath as he stared at the seller with widened and surprised eyes. His feet froze on the spot as he felt his heart throbbing so loudly to the point that it’s the only thing that he can hear despite the surroundings being a thousand times louder. He clenched his tightening chest with his palms that are sweating thoroughly. _Am I hallucinating? It’s been several years since I last saw her in my illusions. She can’t be Kaya’s reincarnation! They look so much alike that they can’t-_

His trail of thoughts were cut off when he felt a tap on his shoulder. With his eyes still trembling, he looked at the hand on his shoulder only to find out that it was Yun. After all, it wasn’t hard for his friends to notice his strange behavior. “Zeno? What’s the matter?” Yona asked as she shifted her eyes to the person who was being stared by the yellow dragon. The female with brown locks who is allegedly Kaya’s reincarnation was talking to one of the customers, probably doing the sales talk. As her mouth moves, the golden haired man can definitely hear her cheerful voice from his imagination and he can infer that the way she moves definitely screams his deceased wife. 

Yun gently gripped Zeno’s shoulder which made it easier for him to collect his thoughts and calm down. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, taking a while to find the comfort from the six worried people that surrounds him. His heart finally beats into a slower pace as he calmed down and opened his eyes to look at her properly. His expression softened as he can see a quite more energetic version of his wife.

“Want to check it out? We can only look at it though, since we have no money,” Yun mumbled the last part as he mentally sweat dropped over them being broke. Zeno simply shook his head and went back to his usual glee, “No need. I was just amazed at the jewelries,” he spoke as he fakes being fine just like how he faked it for the past several years. 

Of course, none of them believed him but they have no other choice but to pretend to do so since the eternally 17 year-old will keep brushing it off. With Shin-ah especially sensing the uneasiness of the usually cheerful dragon, he did not hesitate to put Ao at Zeno’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Zeno pretended not to notice as he continues to collect himself. 

Soon, he was distracted by several attractions such as funny costumes, unbelievable fortune-tellers, and amusing entertainers. The group mentally sighed in relief as the situation a while ago was their first time seeing Zeno in such an unstable state. They didn’t know if they were going around in circles, but they just walked along to the shops that attracts their interest the most just to distract their yellow happy pill. Though they were sure that he was not completely okay, they wanted to check on him later before they sleep at night in an attempt to console him.

After a while, the whole group heard Yun as he delightfully gleamed. “You can go ahead guys, I’m going to check these out,” the youngest boy said without lifting his eyes away from the products that peaked his interest which made his eyes sparkle at the sight. “Are you sure? We can wait, you know.” Jae-ha said, not wanting to leave anyone behind just for safety measures. Zeno chuckled at the overly worried man. “I’m going to accompany him. He might take a while if he wanted us to go ahead,” he remarked. 

“If Zeno is there, I guess we don’t have to worry,” Kija muttered, though he knows that Zeno is still faltering quite a bit. Yona nodded, “We’re going to wait at the huge mango tree, okay?” She said. She thought that it will work out somehow with Yun calming down Zeno if he freezes again and Zeno protecting Yun without a second thought. “If you guys are still not there by the sunset, we’re going to cause a huge ruckus to search for you,” Hak added with an indifferent expression. Zeno laughed at himself because the possibility is really there. “Okay, see you later.” 

Zeno hurried towards Yun as he sat beside him, “What got you so interested, kid?”

"Ah, look at these,“ Yun pointed towards a set of blueish flowers. Zeno tilted his head, "What are these?” 

“Smeraldo flowers. I read from a book that these are imaginary flowers and apparently, there are rumors that once you get your hands on these flowers, its petals can cure whatever disease a person can have,” Yun explained. 

A voice belonging to a seemingly old female hummed. “You are well-informed. Just add a single petal of this flower, a person will be very healthy and they will get rid of whatever illness or disease they may have. It’s a medicinal herb for incurable diseases, you know?” The grandmother who sells the smeraldo flowers spoke. 

_'Incurable diseases…’_ Zeno frowned at the nostalgic phrase which he hated the most. “How much is this, miss?” Yun asked with the greatest puppy eyes that he could ever give in hopes of a big discount. 

"Oh my, being addressed as a 'miss’ by a fair young man is really flattering. It’s 1500 rin, but for you, I will sell it for 1000 rin,“ she offered. With his shoulder growing heavy, and his head hanging down a little, it was obvious that Yun’s mood dropped after hearing the price. Sure, it was a big discount but he doesn’t even have half the money that he needs for the purchase. 

"R-Right. It’s a rare flower, after all,” he nervously laughed. Zeno read the atmosphere as he quickly thinks of a way to get out this awkward situation. “Hey, kid! It looks like Hakuryuu is getting into a fight!” Zeno quickly points particularly nowhere. “What?! That troublesome guy, I swear!” The two man scrambled as they ran away from the shop. 

When they were sure that they are not seen anymore, they finally halted. “Thanks, Zeno. I really wanted to buy it for you guys in case I won’t be capable enough to treat you anymore,” Yun frowned as he crossed his arms in disappointment. Zeno patted the head of their young healer. “Don’t worry. As long as I’m here, I’ll protect everyone,” he assured the kid. Yun shook his head, “I don’t want you to be severely injured anymore,” Yun’s shoulder grew heavier. Zen sighed fondly at the youngest. 

“Say, Zeno,” Yun called the attention of the older male. “If you feel like you’re falling apart, I hope you remember that you are not alone anymore, okay?” he trailed off as he went ahead because he couldn’t bear the embarrassment, but he’d rather be embarrassed that let his friend drown in misery.

Zeno found the kid adorable as he watched Yun walking away with obviously flushed cheeks until Yun halted when he noticed a bracelet with seven differently colored gems– red, black, white, blue, green, yellow, and peachy orange. He wasn’t familiar with the names of precious stones but he can definitely see his family with that bracelet.

Without the two of them noticing the seller, Zeno hummed in amazement. “I like the yellow stone!” He enthusiastically claimed. “Good eye, mister! It resembles you perfectly,” the seller commented. 

“Hm?” Zeno looked at the seller and almost dropped the item as he was surprised once again at the ever-so-familiar woman in front of her. Her smile was so nostalgic that Zeno reminisced his marriage life for a second. The memory of them having fun with each other’s company despite both of them not knowing when will the other meet her demise was a bittersweet one that he can’t help but bite his lip to stop his own tears. Seeing her up close gave her another pang of sadness hitting into his heart but as he glanced into the bracelet that gives him a different kind of happiness and comfort, he holds it tightly as he fights against the battle going on in his head.

He studied her features carefully. The short haired Kaya with unpresentable and simple clothes is now someone who has her hair reaching her hips and her clothes looking more colorful and elegant that goes well with her healthy body built. With the way she presents herself right now, she will never be thought of someone who is poor and sick. Although her hair length and clothing style is entirely different from Kaya, it would be safe to say that she indeed bears the soul of someone whom he loved the most but quickly passed away decades ago. He wanted to jump onto her and embrace her but he knows deep in his heart that this was not Kaya herself.

Or was she?

Of course, this is not literally Kaya herself but Zeno can’t help but question fate as to why he needed to see this person with a huge resemblance to his loved one, out of all people that he could have met. Perhaps, he already met his wife’s reincarnation countless times without him realizing it. Were they bounded to meet again and again regardless of what kind of person Kaya will be? Was Kaya impatient into meeting Zeno again? Did she found out that Zeno will never be able to meet her in the heavens so she went to the earth once again just to meet him?

He didn’t know, but one thing is for sure and that is the fact that destiny is playing with his heart and he didn’t know if he would like it or not.

Regardless, Zeno can’t help but curl his lips upward. He decided to just enjoy the moment and play along with fate “Maybe it resembles me because of my hair,” he scratched his head, trying to act as normally as possible. “I wouldn’t say that. That stone is a symbol of the sun and you surely give me a warm vibe,” she said honestly and without the hint of being flirty at all. Without the lady realizing it, it was her who was actually giving Zeno a warm vibe. He playfully grinned this time, “Well, a lot of people say that.” 

As if to remind the two of them that there is another person, Yun cleared his throat and asked, “Aren’t these jewelries too expensive to be sold in a place like this?” 

The young lady giggled. “Actually, my father is a stone cutter and these are the remnants or the edges that was cut. You could say that these are "rejects” but it would still be a waste not to sell it,“ she answered. 

Yun nodded but he wondered if it was actually legal to do this. However, he shrugged it off because it won’t be surprising if the stones turned out to be completely fake. Perhaps the smeraldo that was being sold to them a while ago is also fake but they’ll never know. Zeno, on the other hand, was glad that the reborn Kaya does not need to spend her life in isolation anymore. Hearing her talking about her father gave him a sense of relief. "Your family seems well-off if he is a stone cutter,” Zeno said. The brown haired lady just laughed it off, “We’re not as well off as you think. But I’m thankful that my father is a great financial provider,” she said. 

’ _At least you do not have to live by yourself while being unhealthy,_ ’ Zeno thought as he also examined her body without perverted thoughts. She wasn’t as thin and pale as before and there was nothing more that could make Zeno happier. 

The lady noticed the small piece of golden plate dangling by his head. As she takes a closer look, she knew that it was a pendant but she didn’t want to pry; maybe it was his own style. What took her interest though was the material of the necklace itself. “That chain also looks expensive and carefully carved! May I take a look at it?” Zeno was surprised at her comment that his widened eyes looked like eyes of suspicion. 

“Ah, don’t worry, I’m not a thief. You don’t have to let me take a look if you don’t want to,” she reassured which made Zeno remember the first time he talked to Kaya where she also defended herself when she kept the necklace for him. 

“It’s okay, I was just surprised. Here,” he said as he took it off and gave it to her with trust. He thought of it as a sort of payback for that night. “It’s really pretty and it seems like it was made just for you,” she commented. “Thank you, miss seller." Yun didn’t want to ruin the moment but he was thinking that their friends might be worried if they wouldn’t go to meet them. As much as Zeno wanted to talk to her, he also doesn’t want them to be worried and cause a ruckus while finding them. With that, they had bid her goodbye to which the lady gave them her farewell also.

"Sorry if we weren’t able to buy anything,” Yun said. She simply shook her head. “No need to be sorry. You were fun to talk to,” she reassured as she looked at Zeno with a genuine smile that Zeno missed so much seeing. 

“I hope we’ll get to see each other again, mister sun,” she looked at her with hopeful eyes that glistened as the sun gets dimmer. It reminded him of how Kaya used to look at him with her loving eyes that never had an intention of doing anything bad to him but rather, it was the eyes of someone who gave him nothing but pure happiness and gentle affection. 

With no panicking and breaking down this time, Zeno gave her a smile with deep and complex feelings that not even he himself could decipher, “If we’ve been destined to meet again and again regardless of the time and place, surely we will see each other once more." 


End file.
